Shotgun Shine
by ekiyono13
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is the oldest daughter and right hand woman of the most notorious Italian Crime mob in Boston. After her youngest brother being killed, by Paddy Doyle, she was now on a hit for his only daughter, the Chief Medical Examiner of Boston PD. Little do they both know that the Boston PD is rolling in filth too. Picks up with the Beast in Me but with some different twists.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Everyone! Hope you enjoy the story and leave some reviews. And P.s. The story is very Rizzles, but you'll see that more in later chapters. This chapter is just to get the ball rolling and get it to where things need to be set. **

**Enjoy!**

Shoot To Kill

"Hey baby. How is it coming along? Have you found anything on the victim to help identify him yet? We've been waiting for you to find something, and I am getting a little impatient." Detective Roman Vetrov walked through the door and kissed the lips of his honey blonde Medical Examiner. She pulled away not knowing how to take the last snarky comment out of his mouth. She cleared her throat and fixed her eyes back onto the body.

"I sent in the sample of his DNA and we should actually be getting a result back soon from the lab." Dr. Maura Isles had said not looking up at her detective boyfriend. She kept thinking about what exactly it was that attracted her to him. She knew that she loved him for his class and profound mind. He was intelligent but in a quiet way, he loved to observe things and piece things together but kept to himself until he knew he was at least 5 steps ahead of everyone else and accurate about what he was conducting in his mind. She couldn't help but think that was probably how he made detective so quickly. He was a very sharp-dressed man, always in top designer suits and always had a long scarf that went around his suit jacket. She knew that his parents were wealthy and liked that about him because like her he had all the money but wanted to help people and make a difference.

She then looked up at him again, and took in his figure. He was a well-built, tall man. He had dark black hair and rich blue eyes. He could have been with anyone but he had chosen her. However, sometimes she felt more like a trophy and his punching bag rather than his girlfriend, but he always told her it was just because of a stressful case or how bad he had really felt about what was happening. Sometimes he would get so stressed that he would drink and start throwing things and that was what made her think twice about the man. He would never hurt her,she thought, but it scared her, it scared her because she was afraid for him.

She shook out of thought as she heard the phone ring. "That should be them now."

"Dr. Isles." She answered. She listened intently to the other person on the phone.

"No, that isn't possible." She started getting louder and her eyes widen.

"I don't make mistakes!" She yelled and confused. The other person continued. "Look, I'll call you back." She put the phone down and glanced at the man on the table and back at Roman.

"What- What is it? You don't have anything, do you? We've waited for hours, just for it to be done wrong? Get it together Doctor."

"Roman...Do not talk to me like that. I do not make mistakes." She snarled back at him. She was hurt by both the findings and the detective.

"Sure you don't. Get this shit sent back in and have it re-tested. If they say you messed up, then you did. I want this done and quickly."

"You're not even listening." She rushed over to the computer. "Look..." Her eyes were looking at the DNA from the victim and she had pulled up a second DNA for comparison.

"I don't need to listen. Look I'm sorry, but I need this done. If I can't trust you to do your job correctly the first time, then what can I expect? I love you, Maura. But seriously, as a detective I don't give a damn, all I need to listen to is how I'm going to have new test results and as quickly as possible. I'm tired of waiting." He walked out not giving her anymore chances to explain.

Her mouth hung open as she watched him leave the room, she tried to remember that it was just the case, she tried to fill herself with more reasons to justify his actions, and then snapped back to the computer.

"That's just it..." She whispered to herself. "There is enough similarities in this man's DNA and mine to indicate that the man on my autopsy table, is my brother."

She sighed and put her head down in her palms not knowing what to do.

"Dr. Isles, there is a man here who wants to identify the victim." Detective Barry Frost entered with a tall heavier set man.

"Oh..Okay thanks, I'll take it from here." Dr. Isles, straightened up and walked towards the two men, she nodded Frost to be on his way and then extended out her hand to greet the older man. She took in the fact that the man that was standing before her could be her father.

"Hi, I am Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner."

"The name is Selsi." He reached out and shook her hand.

The hand shake lingered for a bit as they both stared at each other. She realized that she had been staring and then snapped out of it."

"Are you able to identify the victim?"

"Yes...He was my son." He said not taking his eyes off of the man on the table.

"I'm sorry about your loss. He was very brilliant, his drawings...I have them if you want to take one to remember him."

"I don't need anything to remember my son, I won't forget him." He paused. "He was brilliant, but not smart enough to avoid becoming like me."

"Can I get you some water?"

"No." The man said sternly.

"We have some just right over here." She began to walk away but then was stopped by a strong hand holding her back by the arm.

"Look, I'll make it easier for you if that's what you want." The man pulled out a pocket knife and cut his palm. He then took a napkin and cleaned the blood with it. He handed the bloodied napkin over to Maura. He knew that she only wanted to gather DNA from him, to prove that he was really her father.

She slowly took the napkin and now couldn't help but staring at him. She tried to study his face and take in everything she could about him. He then turned and walked away. "Goodbye Maura." He called back.

She sent in the napkin that the man had given to her then made her way up to see Detective Frost and Detective Korsak.

"Hey Maura, what's got you so down?" Korsak asked, realizing her long face when she walked through the door.

"Oh..nothing, I really don't want to talk about it right now. I was actually just going to ask if you both wanted to go to the Dirty Robber tonight? I'm feeling like I really need to have a drink right now."

"Sure." Frost spoke quickly for Korsak and himself. "Let me get my things and we can head out." He nodded to Korsak getting a definite yes from him.

"Sounds like a good idea." Korsak smiled and started to gather his things.

As they were about ready to head out Detective Vetrov walked in.

"Maura?" He shot quickly wondering what she was doing. "Where are you going? You're supposed to be down in the lab getting the second results for that DNA test that you messed up on."

Maura looked down embarrassingly, she couldn't believe that he was calling her out on her work and in front of Frost and Korsak. She started getting flustered, "I...uh...I didn't need to re-send them...I'm going out with Frost and Korsak, I'll see you...later." She said while still looking down. She knew what she had said made him furious.

"Oh, you don't think you need to resend the DNA, when they clearly said that you screwed the damn thing up. When the hell did you become such an arrogant bitch? You think that you don't have to do your damn job? Get the hell back down stairs and get the fucking evidence that we need to solve this damn case."

Her eyes blew up at him and tears started to trail down her face. She was hurt and furious, how dare he even talk to her that way.

"Hey, don't you dare talk to her like that." Frost barked.

"Yeah, do it again and I'll sure as hell report your ass to Cavanaugh for that abuse. Matter of fact, I'll do it right now." Vince started walking to the office.

"Vince!" Maura cried after him. "Vince, please don't do it." She looked at Korsak pleadingly and waited until he stopped. Once Korsak stopped she made eye contact with Roman."

"Roman Vetrov, I am so disappointed in you. Where the hell do you get off trying to tell me how to do my job. Last time I checked you where a Homicide Detective not a Chief Medical Examiner. I know that the results sent into the lab came back correctly just as I told you. If you would have listened to me, instead of always trying to tear me down, you would know what I was trying to tell you. That man on that autopsy table has identical DNA to me, because that man is my brother, Roman. He's my god damn brother and he's dead. So, yes I will go to where ever the hell I want when I want, because I did my job. Now start doing yours."

She turned and left before he could retort. Vince and Berry were still in awe of Maura telling the man off, and shook their head at Vetrov while smiling.

"Don't piss her off." Korsak said jokingly to Frost but threateningly to Vetrov. "Let's go Frost."

* * *

Roman Vetrov was furious, he couldn't believe everything that had just happened. However, he was very intrigued that the man had been her brother. He couldn't stop thinking about it and had to go see for himself.

He made his way down to the morgue. He took off his jacket and laid it over the chair, and rolled up his sleeves as he walked towards the body. He uncovered the body and looked it over to find out anything that he could.

"So you, Sir, are Maura's brother, such a pleasure to meet you. Sorry you had to be dead as fuck, but that's the way the it had to be I suppose."

He smiled and laughed and made his way to the computer. He had to see for himself if Maura was telling the truth. He brought up the DNA and compared the two, and sure enough it was a match. The man really was her brother. He sat still, deep in thought, until the phone interrupted him.

He became alert and slid with the chair over to the phone.

"Detective Vetrov."

"Yes, is Dr. Maura Isles there?" The woman on the line asked.

"No, she just walked out for a moment, she will be back in soon, she told me that she was expecting a DNA result?" He guessed, knowing that if the man on the table was her brother she would definitely try to find her father.

"Oh, well...Yes, Detective, the DNA that was presented to us recently revealed that the DNA belongs to her father, a Patrick Doyle."

"Patrick Doyle..." He whispered to himself, smiling. His mind made a thousand different connections. "Is the man, Patrick Doyle, also related to our victim."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, thank you, I will be sure to inform her."

He hung up and immediately knew what he would do with the information. He gathered all his things and placed everything back where he had found it. He shut out the lights and made his way out of the precinct to his car and dialed a number.

"Hey O'Rourke, it's Roman Vetrov. I have some information for you my friend."

With that being said he knew he had the key to the city of Boston. He knew that he had the ultimate way to draw out the biggest Irish Mob boss Boston had ever seen. He knew that Doctor Maura Isles/Doyle must die. =


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed! It meant so much and I hope I can continue to do justice to the story for all of you. Please don't be afraid to review and leave comments, I am new at this so anything is helpful! **

**THANK YOU 3**

Born Under A Bad Sign

Isles, Frost, and Korsak, all sat at their usual spot at the Dirty Robber. Maura was slightly feeling better now that she was surrounded by the two people she knew that loved her like family and would do anything to protect her. She was relieved to not have to go see Vetrov right after work, and was celebrating it by drinking more than usual.

"So, your brother, huh?" Frost asked half way to his beer.

"Yes, and it's not the fact that he died that is bugging me, it's the fact that I never even got the chance to know I had a brother and the fact that my brother was a criminal. What if it's in my DNA to do the same things as him, to eventually commit crimes just like him? There has been studies to prove that similar tendencies to commit crime are linked with DNA. I just feel like there are so many questions and not enough answers."

The two looked at her and really didn't know what to say.

"You're not a bad person, Maura. You aren't anything like your brother. Besides, what do we know about your brother besides the fact that he was brilliant at identity theft." Vince tried to talk her out of that thought.

"Yeah, I just can't help but think..." Maura sighed.

"Well, it doesn't help when you have Vetrov busting you left and right either. Man, he went nuts on you. Why do you even take that kind of treatment from him?" Frost got concerned.

"It's not his fault...I know it probably had something to do with the case or him just being stressed out..." Maura kept trying to think of excuses for him.

Korsak wouldn't have it and retorted "Is that going to be your excuse every time?"

"It's not..." She tried to defend herself but quickly let it go. She knew that Korsak and Frost wouldn't be fooled, so instead she left it at that.

"Just be careful with him, Maura. He maybe an extremely well rounded detective, but sometimes I don't trust his anger, he lets it get the best of him. I just don't want it to get the best of you." Korsak let that be his final thought.

Maura nodded and gazed out the window of the Dirty Robber while sipping the last of her wine. She knew Korsak was right, but she just couldn't bring up the courage to break Vetrov's heart, and truthfully, she was a bit afraid to. _Maybe he already has the best of me._

She was about to break her stare from the window when she had noticed a car pulling up. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Frost's arm.

"Oh my god...that car." She thought to herself loudly. The two other detectives looked up but were unable to make out anything but pitch black and headlights.

"Uh..." Frost mumbled while trying to make out the car.

"It's a Vulsca S." She couldn't break the stare and now she was determined to see what the driver looked like. "They are really brilliant cars, Frost. There have only been ten made and each car is handmade with the buyer overlooking the whole production of the car in a private villa. The price is unknown because if you have to ask, you typically can't afford it."

Korsak and Frost continued with their beer.

"They must be up to no good owning a car like that in Boston." Korsak joked.

Maura finally was able to see a figure emerge from the car and she noted it to be about 5'9. She took interest of the beautiful bone structure the silhouette carried and suddenly became very curious to see more of what the person looked like.

The woman was now walking through the door of the Dirty Robber, the scene of her walking into the place seemed like a long slow motion movie sequence. She walked into the bar with nothing but confidence in every step, and knew she was certainly the center of attention.

"...beer please..." the woman told the bartender. Her voice filled the bar with chills and fierceness. The raspy voice was one that was tender but rough all in the same. The bartender complied and slid a beer down to the woman. She caught it and took a sip.

"Damn, that is one fine...mmmmm." Cupid shot Frost in the heart as he melted in the booth. "Welcome to Boston, Miss amazing."

Frost, Korsak, and Maura, were now all checking her out. The tall brunette had a sense of class to her, she was thin but well toned. She was wearing a black leather jacket that complimented her long raven curls that fell around her face and shoulders. Her shirt was a white button up, with a white tank top under it. She wore tight skinny jeans that showed every curve in her body and to top it off she was wearing knee-high leather, heeled boots. If one could define a woman with a sense of power and beauty, they would define it as Jane C. Rizzoli.

Maura broke concentration, only to realize she was out of wine. She smiled as she realized it'd be the perfect excuse to talk to the brunette about her car.

"I'll be back, I need a refill." Maura said, leaving Korsak and Frost to wonder what the genius was up to.

As Maura approached the bar she glanced over with a smile to the brunette and gave her drink order to he bartender. "So, you must be new here in Boston?"

Jane didn't make eye contact but looked down at her beer. "What makes you say that?" She swished her beer a little and then took sip.

"Well it's not every day you see a Vulsca S pull up in the streets of Boston, surely I would have noticed before. I'm Dr. Maura Isles." Maura smiled with genuine interest and extended her hand hoping for a like-wise gesture.

Jane laughed "I'm here to visit my mother and younger brother." She smiled and then finally turned to face the honey blonde and almost immediately regretted it. Jane couldn't believe the beautiful woman in front of her. She could tell that she had the eyes of a soft and tender woman, something that Jane C. Rizzoli had never seen before. "Doctor..." she smiled at the emphasis Maura put on doctor and shook her hand. "The name is Jane."

The doctor took swift interest in her family. "You have family in Boston? They must be well established, what do they do for a living?"

Jane could sense that the young woman was genuinely interested in making talk, but she had to cut it off before she pried further. "...had...they're dead."

"Oh..." Maura looked down and a bit confused. "I'm sorry to hear. What happened?"

"They were murdered...You see my father is a very wealthy and important man, he has a lot of people who hate him and willing to see him suffer until they can kill him. That's just how it is."

"But if they are dead, where are you staying?" Maura asked with slight concern.

"You talk to much, Doctor." Jane smiled and laughed. She wasn't trying to offend the honey blonde, but she couldn't help but have a place in her heart for this woman. She was really smart, innocent, and naive, and it made Jane feel something she never had felt before.

She had never felt warmth like the girl in front of her carried. When she was born, she was born into a very strong valued and cruel family. She took no offense in it, because she knew that her family, had to run business. At age 10, Jane had learned everything she could about guns and shooting. She was very brilliant, as her father put her in situations that she would have to work her way out of in order to live. She was being trained to one day take over what her father established. She had no room for mercy, friendship, love, or warmth. She was the top daughter in the most respected Italian Mob anyone had ever seen, they were based in Europe, but came to the United States to start building more establishments for themselves.

Jane started to feel like she was getting too close with the smaller woman and decided it was time to go. "Well, where I stay...is a lovely place and you really shouldn't worry about me. I am stopping in Boston to pay my respects and attend to business matters, and be on my way. I don't stay in the same place for long. So...Dr. Maura Isles, it was a definite pleasure meeting you, but I must be on my way, buonanotte e sogni d'oro amore mio." Jane took Maura's hand into hers to kiss and then started to walk away.

Maura was blown away by everything that Jane was. "Wait!..." She called after and trying to catch up with Jane. The brunette stopped and looked dearly at Maura. "Do...would...you like to have lunch or dinner with me sometime? Maybe tomorrow or something?"

"I really should not indulge myself, in anything else except family business, I am sorry." Jane really gave her most sincere apology.

"Please? I know I'm not significant enough for you and I might not ever get to talk to you again after this, but if you could just think about it, before you leave? I'd really love it..." Maura started to jot down her number on a napkin but was soon stopped by Jane.

"Look...I am truly touched to have met you, and you are a precious jewel that I have never thought I would be meeting in this lifetime, but I can't. You probably shouldn't have even come up to talk to me. All I am in this town, is a ghost passing by for just one moment before I vanish again. I'm not one for friends or anything else. Don't make this harder on yourself."

Jane could see all the hurt that washed over the Doctors eyes. She looked down at her failed attempt at giving the brunette her number and crumpled it up to throw it away. "I...I understand. Sorry. Goodnight."

Maura went back to Frost and Korsak to retrieve her things and exit the Dirty Robber. Frost and Korsak took the hint and followed behind her only to go separate ways back to their own homes.

* * *

Jane couldn't shake how bad she felt about the way she had left things with Dr. Maura Isles, even though she knew it was best for both of them. The life that Jane lived wasn't for someone like Maura. Maura was a sweet and innocent woman, with life and optimism filling every nook and cranny of her personality. Dr. Maura Isles was too good for Jane Rizzoli, and it shocked Jane because for the first time in her life she felt like someone was genuinely too good for her.

Jane definitely did not like how vulnerable she felt around the Doctor, it was like she had the right glow in her smile to destroy every bad bone in Rizzoli's body, which could jeopardize the whole reason Jane had come to Boston.

Jane shook her head at the thought and smiled at what her father used to say. "No room for love in a cold, cold world. No room for love, when you gotta knock 'em dead son." It meant that in the mob, you loved no one but family and the business, and that's all you needed, that's all Jane needed.

Jane was in Boston because she knew that whoever murdered her younger brother and mother was hiding out in this very city. She was there to figure out a way to draw him out and kill him. She wanted revenge and she didn't need the whole world to know she was there. It was a discreet mission she was sent to do by her father and for her family's sake she wouldn't mess it up.

"God dammit! Really?...Right now?" She was talking to herself or some higher being that could have been listening. Maura's face kept rushing back every time she thought she was about to officially forget about her, and all the warmth she had felt from the honey blonde lingered in her mind and she could feel it start to surge through her body. "What the hell is this shit?" She was a little frustrated, and knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her mission until she figured out what the hell was taking over her mind and body. She traveled to where she was staying and figured she would take care of this new problem in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Yes this is a really short chapter I know but, I will have chapter 4 out quickly in return! Hope you all...err...slightly enjoy this one. THANK YOU so much for all the reviews and support! PLEASE continue to leave feedback and what not. **

Little Red Fire Ant

Maura was working silently in the morgue when she felt a presence lingering in the door way behind her.

"Detective Frost, I haven't found anything else yet. I will let you know when I do." Maura said while still analyzing the body.

"Well...it's a good thing I'm not Frost then." The voice echoed back.

Maura twisted her face in confusion, she recognized the voice but couldn't remember where from. She turned around after a beat and was able to place the voice with a face.

"Jane? How did you get down here? You really shouldn't be here." Maura said while curiously tilting her head. She didn't know whether to be frightened or extremely happy, however, she could feel herself leaning more towards being happy. It wasn't everyday that a new face visited her in the autopsy room, so she couldn't help but enjoy the presence of Jane standing there in front of her.

"I have my ways, and you're right I probably shouldn't be here." Jane calmly said while slowly crossing the room and examining where the Doctor spent most of her time.

Maura smiled inwardly and then paused. "Wait how did you even know I worked here?"

"I did my research, Dr. Maura Isles." Jane smiled. "Nice place you've got here."

"You mean for a morgue? Yes, I suppose so. What can I help you with?" Maura smirked.

"Well for starters, you could help me by going to lunch with me." Jane tried to catch a glimpse of her eyes to try and get an answer before the honey blonde gave one.

"What happened to 'you were here to only do a job and didn't want to get to know anyone and...'"

"Okay, Okay..." Jane interrupted "Look, after you left, I felt a little bad about how I treated you. It was wrong of me, I apologize."

"So...you want to take me to lunch because you feel bad about last night? What an interesting excuse, I must say, but really I must get back to work. I'm busy and would hate to be distracting you from your own work, Jane." Maura gave flirting eyes, as she couldn't help giving a fiery comeback. She wanted Jane to feel bad but at the same time she couldn't help but want her to beg. She was tired of making herself readily available for others use and disposal.

"Okay. You're right, bad excuse. Um...how about...I would really love to get to know you and I'm extremely new to this whole, ask someone to lunch thing, so could you please cut me some slack?" Jane held begging eyes and a weary smile.

Maura laughed. "Now you're asking me to go easier on you?" _Work a little harder, Jane_.

"God dammit...I get it. I deserve this because I rejected you last night. I'm sorry, but after I told you no, I regretted it, I wanted to tell you yes I just couldn't bring myself to do it...but then...I couldn't stop thinking about you..."Jane sighed and opened her mouth to tell the honey blonde more, but was interrupted by a male's deep voice.

"Maura, baby!" He was now inside the autopsy room, with a big fat fake grin on his face. With that, Jane fell back and stood behind the couple.

"Who's this?" Vetrov asked while looking back and forth from Jane to Maura.

Maura blinked not really wanting to answer, because she knew that he would get angry at the fact Jane had nothing to do with the work Maura so needed to get done. "...she's just a friend visiting..." Maura froze and was embarrassed she even had to answer.

"Well...get this bitch out of here and start doing your damn job. We haven't found any leads yet, so until we do you need to be focused on this shit and only this."

Jane couldn't believe what she heard and jumped to Maura's defense.

"You a detective, Sir?" Jane barked.

"What the hell is it to you?" Vetrov laughed in Jane's face.

"What's it to me..." Jane smiled back like the man in front of her was the dumbest person alive. "I want to know.." She said through gritting teeth. "Because, that'll be the only thing that's going to stop me from knocking your god damn face into the fucking ground right now."

"Go ahead." Vetrov stepped up to the offer and stood inches from her face.

"No, not right now, Detective. Instead..." Jane walked over to Maura and handed her a piece of paper with her number on it. "Dr. Isles, I would love to do lunch or dinner sometime. You have my number just call me whenever."

Jane then leaned in and kissed Maura's cheek goodbye. She could tell that she was making the Detective furious and walked back over to him before leaving.

"Your girlfriend, is a beautiful woman, and you are one lucky bastard to have her. Your ass doesn't even deserve someone as beautiful, sweet, and smart as her." Jane finished him off with a snaring look and stormed out.

Maura couldn't believe what happened, she stood there, shocked, with Jane's number in her hand. She was smiling inside, usually when someone stood up to Vetrov it was Frost or Korsak, and they had never told him off the way Jane just had.

However, as happy as she felt about what happened she was now fearful as to what would follow next.

Vetrov took a deep breath and laughed. "Well then..." He walked in front of Maura. "Think that was funny, got your little bitch to try and piss me off... Well it worked!" He was now yelling and Maura could feel every muscle in her body tensing up.

"It wasn't like that..." Maura pleaded.

"Well, Maura, you're mine and you need to get your fuckin' ass back to work."

"Don't talk to me like that." She was trying to be strong but the tears from her eyes betrayed her.

"And now she wants to tell me how to talk!" He widened his eyes and raised his fist to take a strong right hook at Maura.

Maura could see the rage in his face, she saw something in her boyfriend snap, and the next thing she knew she was bracing herself for a heavy impact.

"Don't!" Maura cried but it was too late. She took the punch to her face and fell to the floor.

Vetrov flexed his hands open and closed to get rid of the sting and then bent down to were Maura was laying, conscious but not moving.

"Now baby girl." He rubbed his sore hand through her tangled honey blonde hair. "I love you, so, please do your work so we can solve this case."

Maura's face stung, all she could focus on was the agonizing pain that radiated from her jaw to her cheekbone. She was now trying to push herself into a fetal position.

Vetrov continued once he saw her trying to understand what happened.

"Oh and babe, you might want to cover up that bruise and keep your mouth shut about what happened. We are getting married so don't try to break up with me." Vetrov threw a dainty wedding band at her. "and you fell and hit your face or whatever lie you want to make up. I know you will, because I know you don't want to lose your job or get locked up for feeding case information to someone who doesn't even work for Boston PD."

Maura couldn't believe she was being black-mailed. How did it ever get this bad, she thought to herself. She wanted no more trouble and agreed to his demands. "You better be home after work." He said as he exited the morgue.

She watched him leave, but as she did, she started breaking down. She was now stuck with this bastard and now she knew he was capable of doing what she feared worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and support it really means a lot! :D I give you some good stuff. :) Hope you all enjoy! I worked super fast to get this out for you all today :) Leave feedback and more support! THANK YOU :D**

Prayer For a Change

Maura sat on the precinct steps waiting for Jane to arrive. After everything that had happened with Vetrov, she decided it would be really nice to see the person who stood up for her. She had made arrangements for Jane to pick her up for dinner, that way if Vetrov came back to do a drive by check up at the station, he would still see the blue Prius in the lot.

She felt bad for calling Jane to dinner, but she was hoping for Jane to pick up the pieces that Vetrov shattered in her. She felt broken, but somehow with Jane she felt like life was an adventure, mysterious and dangerous, but not hurtful like it was with Roman Vetrov. She loved the rush of kindness and protection she felt around Jane, and she was beginning to think she wanted more with Jane than just friendship. She shook the thought after a beat and sighed remembering she was now the fiancé of a horrible nightmare. Out of her Birkin Bag she pulled out her concealer and covered her bruises, she knew exactly how apply the makeup, and thanked the fashion gods that invented things like that to hide her troubles.

Jane finally arrived and noticed Maura sitting on the steps. She frowned a bit wondering how long she made the poor honey blonde wait in the chilly weather. With that she rushed out of her car and greeted the Doctor.

"Hey...sorry about making you wait, and if I took too long." Jane apologized.

Jesus, Jane, if only you knew that I am just happy you're here right now. "I wasn't waiting too long, but thank you." Maura gave a slight smile as she let the brunette help her off the step.

Jane then walked ahead of her and opened the door for the Doc. "Dr. Isles, your ride." She stood with her hand pointing towards the passenger seat. Maura couldn't believe how sweet Jane was, how chivalry obviously did not die in her family. She smiled like a little girl and got into the car. Jane made sure that Maura was safe inside and closed the door for her.

Once in the driver seat she turned to look at Maura. "Where to..?"

Maura wasn't really in the mood to choose a place, she just wanted to get away and be surprised. "It's up to you."

Jane smiled. "I know the perfect place."

Maura gave Jane a quizzical look. "Well, if you knew of a place why did you bother to ask me?"

"Well, because any place that you would have picked would have been my number one place to eat, then my number two place is the perfect place I'd take you if you said you didn't know." Jane gave a caring glance at Maura and knew that she had made the honey blonde smile inwardly.

Maura couldn't help but blush at Jane's retort to her question. "Touché."

Jane's heart did a backflip, she was very pleased to have such a woman accompany her to dinner. When they arrived to the secret place that Jane had picked she parked the car and ran around to let Maura out. "As long as you are with me, I promise you will never have to open another door in your life." Jane said and kissed the honey blonde's hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Maura gleamed.

They walked together to the door and again Jane made sure to get the door before Maura.

The restaurant that Jane had brought her to was one owned by her family. It was authentic and a low-lit, quiet place. It was a hole-in-the-wall place in Boston, that only true Italians knew about.

As the hostess was about to greet Jane and Maura, Jane leaned into whisper something to the hostess.

"...Rizzoli..." She said quiet enough to not let Maura hear. Jane never gave Maura her last name, because of who she was. She feared that if she knew, the honey blonde would pull her up in the databases and not have the same loving opinion as she did now. Right now, Jane didn't want that, she just wanted to get to know Maura and cherish what she could before she had to part ways.

The hostess' eyes widened at the name and quickly took note of special arrangements that had to be made for Jane Rizzoli. In this restaurant, the name Rizzoli turned heads and bowed hats, they knew that if the daughter of Frankie Rizzoli, Sr. walked in they had to have everything perfect. If they didn't have it up to par, it wouldn't be just a job they lost, it would be lives, and sometimes loved ones included.

"Right this way." The hostess lead the two women to the back of the restaurant, where there was a vip room waiting. When they entered the room they took note of the candle lit table for two and the waiter patiently awaiting orders besides the entrance. They ran there eyes over 24k gold utensils that were laying neatly in their designated places and pearl white gold bordered dishes that were elegantly placed between the utensils. Jane nodded to the hostess that she accepted and the hostess parted.

Maura couldn't believe her eyes. She was in awe and wasn't sure what to look at first. "This is amazing!"

Jane smiled and motioned to the waiter to bring the wine. While the waiter retrieved the wine, Jane helped seat Maura and then took her seat across from her.

The waiter returned. "D'Amalfi Limoncello Supreme, ma'am." He said as he opened the bottle and poured the wine.

"Oh my god, Jane." Maura's eyes were glued on the waiter pouring the wine. She couldn't wait to try it, it was a wine she never thought she'd be trying in her lifetime, no matter how rich she was. "These bottles run for $44 Million dollars each being made with three 13 carat diamonds and one of the world's rarest, an 18.5 carat mammoth diamond, Jane, you really don't have to do this." Maura gasped as she traced her fingers over the bottle that sat in between them. "It's so beautiful."

Jane couldn't help feel joy over how happy Maura had become with the wine. "For you, I do, and don't worry it's not always having enough money, it's knowing the right person." Jane winked. "Although, I wouldn't mind spending $44 Million Dollars on you, just to see that smile every time I did..." She caught the smile in Maura's eyes and gave her a warm smile. "My father knows the man who makes these, I can't tell you who though, but he is a good family friend and is always sure to have one in stock for a...our family."

Maura listened to everything intently, she was so intrigued by the woman sitting in front of her. She wanted to explode into a million questions but taking note from the last time, she didn't want to pry into where she shouldn't. She felt that Jane was slowly starting to open up to her and she feared that one wrong question would close her back up. Instead, she sipped the wine and captured how great it tasted.

"Thank you, so much, this is just what I needed, especially after..." Maura's smile quickly faded as she began to remember the events that took place earlier.

"After what?" Jane was now sad to see the expression that crept over the doctors face and, was determined to get it back to the beautiful smile she had seen a minute ago.

"Nothing. Actually, I think..I think this might be too much, I think I should really go, my...fiancé..."

"Fiancé?" Jane asked a little shocked.

Maura looked down at her lap not wanting to eye the brunette. She felt so blessed to have someone come into her life like a super hero and sweep her off her feet but she couldn't do this to Jane. She knew that she would have to marry Roman, or she would have to suffer what would happen. Falling for the brunette wasn't going to have a fairy tale ending, so she knew she had to cut it off while she still could. She couldn't get use to the chivalry again, she couldn't fall in love with someone who was so romantic and so sweet, it hurt too much. It hurt because she knew she'd have to go back to the abuse, and back to what she was already use to.

"Yes...after you left he..." A tear fell.

"You said yes?" Jane couldn't believe what the hell she was hearing. "Why?"

And there it went, Maura felt her lungs collapsing and her heart race, everything in her started to fall, her walls came crashing down all around her, and her face started to sting and throb. She lifted her hand to cover the side of her face, as if the whole world could now see it.

Jane's eyes shot a look of concern, she didn't know why she felt so strong for the doctor, but she did and she would do anything to keep her from being hurt if she had anything to do with it.

"Maura." She excused the waiter and knelt down besides the now sobbing woman. "Hey...look at me..." Jane grabbed her hands into hers and tried to search for eyes underneath the tears. Maura didn't lift her head but turned towards Jane.

"It hurts...Jane...I'm so sorry..."

"What hurts, Maura?" Jane kept searching for her eyes and wouldn't stop until she found them. She then lifted the honey blondes chin lightly with her finger and let Maura's eyes meet hers.

"Ahh... There we go. I was wondering where you were keeping those beautiful eyes. Talk to me hun, you have nothing to hide from me, I'm your safe place right now, so just let it out."

Maura couldn't help but smile with all the tears in her eyes. Jane was right, she was the safest place. She couldn't just run to Korsak or Frost, she couldn't just run to the police, he would take her down with him and with a fight, Jane was all she had.

"H-he said if I told anyone, he would make sure I'd lose my job and get me thrown in jail."

"If you told anyone what?" Jane pleaded. Maura dropped her head and put a hand to her face. Jane knew enough of the crime life to get the hint that she was hiding something.

"...the fuck he didn't..." Jane was now seeing red, she got a cloth napkin and got it wet by dipping it in a water glass, and then brought it to Maura's face.

"Don't...please." Maura tried to beg but Jane ignored it.

Instead Jane calmed her down and held her hand and with the other she gently wiped the makeup from her face.

In all her life, she had never been so furious. She was used to all the murder and bloodshed from her father's Mob, but she was never used to seeing someone she cared about so much be confined to an abusive bastard.

"So...What? He threatened all that shit if you told and didn't marry him?"

Maura nodded and felt so ashamed, she felt like the lowest of low in front of Jane.

Jane could see how much pain she was in and realized that right now, Vetrov didn't deserve her anger, that right now it was Maura Isles, that deserved all the care and kindness that Jane could give to her.

Jane placed her hand lightly on the bruised area of the honey blondes face and traced around it lightly with her thumb. "God..I'm so sorry, Maura." Jane whispered as she went for a hug.

Maura collapsed in Jane's arms as soon as she felt the embrace. Jane held her tight and only loosened up the hug to give her a kiss on the forehead. When she kissed her forehead she noticed that Maura became less tense, and thus Jane knew what exactly she needed to do.

Jane lifted Maura's head back up so eyes met eyes.

Jane gave a warm smile and spoke low. "God, you are so beautiful." Maura smiled faintly and with that Jane broke the stare and slowly one by one kissed every tear on Maura's face that left her eyes. "He doesn't deserve you." She whispered and kissed where her bruise was. "I can give you something so much better." She kissed her forehead one more time. "I will protect you from all this, okay?" She said while her lips hovered over the honey blonde's lips.

"How?" Maura sighed in fear.

There was no answer only lips clashing against lips.

In that kiss, Maura felt every ounce of pain wash away from her. She knew that this woman would be the way off this awful road.

Maura trusted in Jane, with everything she had left.

* * *

On the way out of the restaurant, Rizzoli made a quick chat with the owner and hugged him goodbye.

Jane was sad to see Maura go back to the world she hated but she knew it was time to take her back. When they had arrived at the precinct Jane pulled up beside the blue Prius, and helped her exit the car.

"When will I get to see you again?" The honey blonde asked sad to see her only protection have to go.

"I don't know, but I'll always be there when you need me, just say my name." Jane said. Maura smiled ear to ear and hugged Jane.

"Goodnight, Maura." Jane kissed the honey blonde lightly and then kissed her hands. "It was a lovely night."

After she watched the Doctor drive off, she got back into her car, but before leaving she made one important call.

"Jane Rizzoli. Ho bisogno di informazioni si possono ottenere su Roman Vetrov."

The man on the other end of the phone complied.

"Grazie."


	5. Chapter 5

Off to the Races

_Somewhere, Boston_

_8:05 a.m._

There was complete silence before the hotel room buzzed with an annoying high pitched chirping of a cellphone.

"Rizzoli." Jane answered in a groan. She had been deep asleep until the damn phone woke her.

"We've found information. Meet me in 5." Jane said nothing and hung up. She knew exactly what the man on the other line had meant.

Jane quickly jumped out of bed and switched her silk pajama bottoms for a tight pair of jeans and threw the leather jacket over her white spaghetti-string tank top. Then made her way to the table and grabbed her phone, keys, and gun placing them in the proper areas under her clothes. Before leaving she slipped on her black leather boots and aviator shades, then smiled one last time at her wonderful hotel that she would now have to leave. Her stay had been cut short to take care of very important business.

After checking out, the brunette made her way to a nearby, small outside coffee shop. She took a seat by herself and grabbed a cigarette from her inside jacket pocket and lit it using a zippo lighter with Rizzoli engraved on the side. That was the signal for the younger man to come sit with her.

He was wearing the same aviator shades, had black hair and wore an Emporio Armani steel grey colored suit with a skinny black tie. When he got to the table he sat down and slid her a small envelope.

"Roman Vetrov, former hit-man for a local Russian Mob. A few years back, he was booted out for betraying a group of his own men. He's the Judas of all mobs, he's out to own them all or take them all down."

"Why wasn't he killed? Usually, death is the price of betrayal." Jane asked nonchalantly.

"Basically, he does his own thing, as long as he doesn't cross the lines of his old mob, they let him go free. By setting certain people up against each other, he helps them in a way, and if he gets caught up doing dirt, it's on him not the mob. He screws the mobs and gets caught..."

"Then he's done their dirty work and they get him out of the way." Jane finished for the man.

"He's known for setting people up and he's hard to catch. Smart man. His current hit, so I've heard on the street." The man spoke and pointed to the envelope in the brunette's hand.

Jane checked with her peripheral vision to make sure no one was watching them as she looked inside the envelope. When she saw the wallet size picture inside, she froze.

"Which?"

"Doyle."

Jane nodded. She was a bit disappointed that she had let a relationship with the woman get the best of her and in the way of her job.

"Maura Isles, is the daughter of Paddy Doyle?"

"Yes." The man responded.

Jane felt everything in her collapsing. She felt stupid and betrayed.

"That's my hit..." The whole time, that was the woman she was here to kill. Her father, Patrick Doyle, was the one who had supposedly been responsible for the death of Jane's mother and younger brother. "What's his plan?"

"From what I gathered? If he is working for Boston PD, he already knows that Tommy O'Rourke killed Doyle's son. So now, I am guessing he'll test his waters. He's good at that, setting people up, making it look like he is the good guy. He probably has called O'Rourke to take the next hit on Doyle's daughter. Before Vetrov does anything, he will want to make sure that attempting to kill his daughter will actually bring Doyle out."

"That's where O'Rourke comes in. He will be Vetrov's test subject. Once that's over he'll know he can kidnap the doctor, pull Doyle out where he wants, and kill them both." Jane thought out loud while piecing together the puzzle. "He's a step ahead of me, smart."

"Precisely."

"What's in it for him? Doesn't sound so logical if he's been booted from his mob." Jane wondered.

"What's not in it for him? If this is how he has planned it, he'll be taking out two of Boston's most notoriously wanted mob bosses out of the picture. That will gain him respect on the streets to other mobs that wanted them out, but not only that, he'll be gaining respect from the PD and be known as one hell of a Detective." The man filled her in.

"So that will allow the dirty cop, to only get dirtier and more powerful." Jane thought, and was indicating that they should probably move on with their own business.

"By the way, I was also able to dig up this last piece of information." The man pulled out a small folded piece of paper and slid it to Jane.

Jane read the paper and crumpled it up with gritting teeth. "A lot of people are going to die soon. Dr. Maura Isles, I'm coming for you."

* * *

_Maura's House, Boston_

_Same time, 8:05a.m._

Maura had been rushing around her house trying to fix herself a quick cup of coffee before she darted out to work. She was running late and figured if she was that tired, she had enough time to make herself some coffee to take with her so she could wake up.

"...Caffeine highs are so bad...Why do I insist on doing this to...?" Maura was thinking to herself aloud but was interrupted by an obnoxious knocking on her front door.

She was startled as she wasn't expecting anyone. The honey blonde, fixed her outfit and prayed that the person at the door wasn't Vetrov. That was the very last person she wanted to see.

When she reached the door she tried to use the peek-hole to see who it was, but to her surprise whoever was out there was covering it up. Her nerves went into panic mode and she grabbed the phone in case she had to use it if she opened the door to the wrong person.

She slowly unlocked her door and pulled the chain off. When she was about to twist the knob to greet the person the man had beaten her to it and was already in her house.

She tried to scream but the man was to quick and placed a strong grip over her mouth.

"Be quiet. I'll let you go, but don't scream." She recognized the man, and as much as she hated to admit it, it was probably in her best interest at the moment to comply. She made a quick nod and the man let her go.

"What do you want?" Maura said with anger.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you are my father, Paddy Doyle. I received a phone call when they found out who you were. You have no right to come in my house and treat me like this." Maura was beyond sick of being pushed around and the last person she needed it from was a stranger who was supposed to be her father.

"Listen..." Doyle started.

"No! You listen, I want to know who my real mother is."

The older man sighed. "Not right now, you're in real danger. If they find out who you are, they'll be after you next."

"I don't care. Tell me who my real mother is." Maura demanded.

"You have her beauty and her perseverance." He stared at her for a moment wishing she would understand that even though she thought of him as a monster, he would always love her and try to protect her. "Here is a phone, the police won't be able to stop whoever is coming for you, and you know that. When you find out who it is, call me. The number is already programmed."

"You want me to feed you information, so you can kill someone? I won't be apart of it. I won't do it." Maura protested.

"Just do it. It's the only way to keep you safe." The man laid the cellphone on the counter and walked out.

Maura stared at the phone and after a beat put it in her pocket and made her way to the precinct.

When Maura arrived to work she started on her way down to the morgue. The honey blonde was so focused on what happened earlier that she didn't realize that she had bumped into a rather happy Detective Frost.

"Oh..Sorry." She looked up realizing it was Frost. "Frost." She smiled and dipped her head at him.

"Oh hey, Maura. Sorry, I think we just got ourselves a lead. Apparently, when Collin Doyle was killed, the car rolled into another car, causing the Road Assist to go off. We just need a court order and to match the voices and we will have that son of a bitch."

Maura made a faint smile at him. "Hey, can I talk to you down in the morgue, it's rather important."

"Sure." Frost checked his watch. "I have about 5 minutes before I have to go to meet Lt."

* * *

When they got down to the morgue Maura started to pace back and forth. She told him everything that happened, about Doyle and about the phone.

"I just can't do it."

"Well if he wants to protect you, maybe we should just let him do it." Frost said seriously weighing the options.

"No. I can't feed him information to kill someone." She shook her head at him.

" Even if that means your safety and what keeps you alive?" Frost questioned knowing how hard the decision was.

"No, I can't do it. I won't do it." She looked at him with tears and worry in her eyes but tried to act as confident as she could.

He could see right through her act. "Well, I'll do it then."

"Frost that isn't who you are nor is it who I am." Maura begged him.

"Okay." Frost looked at Maura and thought for a moment. "Let me have it and I'll take it to the crime lab and see if we can track something." Frost held out his hand and after some hesitation Maura handed it over.

"We'll get through this, Maura." He placed the phone in his jacket pocket and placed a hand on her shoulder, to show her he was serious.

She smiled lightly at him and then turned to do some work to take her mind off of things.

"Oh, shit. I'm running late." Frost bolted out of the morgue and took the elevator up to the squad room.

When the elevator doors opened he saw Detective Vetrov.

"Hey man, where are you heading?" Frost asked. "Well doesn't matter." He pulled out the cellphone. "Doyle hooked Maura up with this cell and I need it turned into the Crime Lab, I would do it but I'm running late, and the faster we get that down there the better."

"Sure thing." Vetrov smiled like he had won the lottery, and while he watched Frost run toward the Lt.'s office he placed the phone in his inner jacket pocket with no intentions of taking it to the crime lab.

**A/N: Hope you all are enjoying it. Sorry about not updating sooner, I had to kind of think about how I wanted things to play out. There will be a few more chapters and maybe surprises. Thank you so much for all the love and support! It means a lot to me! Please feel free to leave me feedback and continue to support! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Playing for Keeps

Boston PD

Later that Night.

"Yes!" Detective Frost pumped his fist at his computer. "We've got him. The voice on Road Assist matches that of Tommy O'Rourke."

Korsak and Vetrov high-fived and cheered at their success with breaking a lead.

"I'll put out a BOLO on him." Korsak announced. "And let's all get some rest and hopefully we can have this son of a gun by tomorrow."

They all were more then happy to take Korsak's orders. After gathering all of their things, they made their way to the elevators.

"Oh shit." Vetrov announced abruptly. "I forgot to drop this up at the crime lab, I'm going to go do it now. I'll catch you guys later."

"Night!" Frost and Korsak both tossed in sync.

Vetrov smiled and once the other detectives were gone from the precinct he called the number programmed into the phone.

"Who did it?" The man on the other end asked wanting to get to the point and avoiding small talk.

"Tommy O'Rourke." Vetrov shot and hung up. There was no need for a long winded conversation.

When he was done with the phone he pulled out a homemade device and plugged it into the phone and cleared it's memory.

* * *

Same night

Maura was feeling restless and she was excited that they finally were able to get a lead on the case. It helped ease the worry that they would be going after the man in the morning.

She sat on her couch and closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again. She took out her phone and flipped through her contacts. All day, she couldn't help but want Jane next to her. She felt safe and protected with the brunette near her and that was what she really wanted to feel now.

She thumbed once more through the contact list and pressed call for Jane. The phone rang for longer than usual.

"This is Jane..." The voice on the other end huffed.

Maura could tell that something wasn't right with Jane and felt a ping of regret for calling her, but that faded as soon as she realized she just needed to hear her voice, and it didn't matter what tone it was in.

"I-I was just calling to say hi. Maybe talk?"

"Sure..about what?" Jane's voice turned cold.

"Well. I miss you, I wish that you were here..." She was cut off.

"Look, Maura, I came here to do a job, it was really stupid of me to get involved with you."

"But..." She wanted to argue but she remembered how hurt she got last time. "Okay."

Jane sighed. She didn't want to be mean to Maura, but she had to be, for the sake of her family and for others around her, she couldn't be off guard anymore.

"I came here to find the man that supposably killed my younger brother and mother. You know who that man's name was?" Jane didn't care anymore.

"No..Who?" Maura asked quietly.

"Doyle and I'm supposed to kill his daughter, for my father."

Maura couldn't bring herself to say anything she was in shock.

"The name is Rizzoli, you can run me through your system if you want. I'm in the Italian mob, ran by my father. My mob is ran all through Europe and the United States. We also control urban areas in Russia and Korea. Connections are important and so is making your message clear, Doctor."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Maura didn't know what to do anymore, the one person she trusted was a criminal and probably one of the most wanted.

"Because you deserve to know the truth, you deserve to have a chance to stop me. I let you distract me from what I have to do, and I cannot let you distract me anymore."

"Yeah.." Maura just listened and tried to get as much information as possible out of her. "So, you plan to kill his daughter?"

"If I have to yes, and you might want to tell Vetrov I'm coming for her." Jane laughed and hung up. The seed was planted and all Jane had to do was wait for her queue.

Maura was confused at what had just happened. She felt lost like a big part of her was empty and the only thing she had left protecting her was gone.

She was afraid to make the next phone call, but she rather have been beat then killed.

"Roman Vetrov." The man answered.

"Hey, it's Maura. Do you think..." She paused afraid to let the rest out. "think you could spend the night with me, please?"

To her surprise Roman agreed and didn't sound mad. They hung up and Roman was at her house within the next hour.

"Hey." Maura said answering the door and looking shyly at him.

"Hey baby. Is everything okay?" Roman was going to be nice, he was putting his plan in motion and needed her full and complete trust one last time.

"Yeah..I just got a call about something important, and I just didn't feel safe. I'm sorry for waking you up and bugging you."

"Don't be. What was the phone call about?"

"It was that woman..from work.". Maura winced hoping he wouldn't blow up on her.

"Oh yeah, what did she say? By the way, she looked vaguely familiar."

"She called to tell me that she was after Doyle's daughter. She was going to kill her...kill me." She corrected remembering that she was the target. "Said her name was Jane Rizzoli."

He looked at her with slight fear. "Rizzoli? That was Jane Rizzoli? Do you even know who she is?"

"Apparently, she is one of the highest in command in her father's mob."

The detectives phone rang interrupting their conversation. "Vetrov."

"Vetrov, it's Frost, we were just informed that Tommy O'Rourke has been murdered. Looks like Doyle's doing."

"Work the scene and call in Pike. Maura got a death threat call and I should be staying here with her."

Frost agreed and they hung up.

Vetrov smiled concluding that the plan had worked, but now thanks to Rizzoli this was now a short windowed opportunity he had to take. He didn't want Jane taking Doyle's daughter for herself.

"Looks like things had to be done a little bit earlier, see. I would have waited but you're fucking friend had to come up here and fuck shit up. Better to kill you sooner than later anyways."

Maura cocked her head in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

Vetrov moved to her dinning room table and pulled out a chair, then pointed his gun at Maura.

"Call your father and tell him your in danger." He took her phone and dialed the number the device had picked up from the other phone. Once it started ringing he tossed it to Maura.

Maura was now crying when the older man answered.

"The man who killed Collin is dead Maura."

"I'm in danger!" She yelled hoping this one time her father would get to her in time to hurt the right person.

"Where are you?"

"My house." She panicked. Vetrov took the phone from Maura and hung up.

"Sit." He ordered and flashed his gun at her. She sat down as ordered and Vetrov made his way over to handcuff both of her hands to the chair.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Well, I made a deal with this man, Mickey O'Donnell. $4 million for your death and for the death of your father, along with the respect of every mob that wanted him dead, and the respect from the BPD because I took two of the most notorious mob leaders out of the game. I'll be rich, with you out of the way, and running homicide. Then my family will regret what they did to me."

"Your family?" Maura asked trying to fit everything together.

"You see my family kicked me out of the mob, because I'm a bad, bad man. They didn't kill me though because they knew how important I was. However, once this deal goes down, they'll regret ever letting me go to live. I'm rearranging their chain of command right from under their feet, soon they'll be begging me for a place in my crew."

"You're sick!" Maura spat.

Vetrov laughed and then stopped when he heard the door rattle. "Oh, I hear daddy."

**A/N : Bear with me I know there has been a lot of angst, but it's about to turn for the better. Thank you SO MUCH! For the support and feedback, I really appreciate it! Please feel free to leave more feedback and support. (Should have this next chapter up by the end of tonight, don't want to leave you all hanging for to long, but I needed to break up this chapter and the next for reasons.) TTFN! **


	7. Chapter 7

Love Will Save Your Soul

Roman Vetrov was about to make his biggest move. He heard rattling at the door and crouched behind Maura to have a tight cover so if the older man tried to shoot, it would be too hard to get a good aim. He held the gun snug to her head and waited.

"Maura!" The man broke into the house and had his gun raised looking for the target that was holding his daughter hostage.

"Let her go. I'm not afraid to shoot." Doyle was serious, he played too many small games like this and was never afraid to take action, even if it was his own daughter.

"That's nice. Now put the gun down." Vetrov called still holding the gun to Maura.

Maura winced and tried to remain calm, she prayed that he would be able to take a shot.

Doyle refused to listen and tried to steady aim his gun enough to get a clear shot. With eye contact he slowly sent his message to Maura and hoped that she would be able to get the hint. She did. When he switched off his safety, Vetrov laughed.

"I wouldn't do that." He shoved the gun into the back of Maura's shoulder blade.

Doyle reacted quickly, he wasn't playing games anymore. As soon as Maura moved as far as she could to the side in that short moment, Doyle took a shot at the man. The bullet grazed the side of Vetrov's face right under his ear. Vetrov reached with one hand and checked his face.

"That was smart." He pulled the trigger and the bullet ripped through Maura's shoulder. Maura screamed in pain and she could feel the agony tearing through every inch of her body. Her body was going into shock and she thought for sure she was about to die. If you need anything, just call my name and I'll be there. Jane's voice was echoing through Maura's head. How could Jane still be the only thing Maura felt close to in a situation like this, when Jane wanted to do the same thing, to kill Doyle's daughter.

Maura was losing consciousness but tried to stay awake knowing that it was very important.

"Drop the gun or this time it'll go through her head." Vetrov ordered.

Doyle looked at his daughter and could tell that the situation wasn't going to get any better. He placed the gun by his foot, and at the same moment Vetrov stood up and took a crippling shot at Doyle.

The sound cracked through the air and Maura knew that her dad had been shot. She was sobbing and trying to hold on for life. Doyle dropped to the floor with a thud and fell unconscious.

"Jane...I need you, I needed you so bad." She whispered closing her eyes trying to shut out the nightmare in front of her.

Roman Vetrov was now standing in front of her and used the tip of his gun to lift Maura's head up. "Your turn." And as if on queue the door burst open and caught Vetrov off guard. He flipped around to see a dark figure standing in the door frame.

"Rizzoli." He smiled.

"Vetrov." She smiled back and nodded her head at him. "So nice to see you, picking off my hits for such mediocre purposes."

She carried a confident frame and in her hand she held a Remington 870. She aimed from her hip and took a shot to Vetrov's hand where he had held the gun. The gun fumbled to the floor along with the younger man grabbing his hand.

"What the hell?" He tossed as she walked in closer only to shoot his other hand when she saw him try to reach for the gun.

"I wouldn't waste your time trying to kill me. I think you would have a better chance groveling for your life then picking me off your grid."

He gulped and for the first time, he had fear radiating through his eyes. "I came here, to help you kill her, to help you do your job."

"Is that why you tried to do it before I got here?" Jane walked over to Maura to let her know that she was there with her and calmly assessed the damage done to Maura's shoulder. "It's a good thing that Maura follows instructions well, like telling you who I am and my hits."

"You wanted her to tell me?" Vetrov was trying to piece together what Jane pulled on him.

"Of course. It makes sense, don't you think? I need a job done now. She tells you everything and I get a coward ass bitch rushing to get a job done before I do the job for him, because if I were to do it instead of you, there would be $4 million dollars gone along with your final chance to get in good with the mobs by becoming Boston's finest. Where does that leave us you might wonder?" Jane smiled. "It leaves me to finish you off and the job I came here to do in a timely manner."

"Kill her then, just let me live, please." Vetrov was begging like the coward Jane knew he was. She reached in his pockets to find the key for the handcuffs and un-cuffed Maura from the chair. Her pulse was weakening and Jane knew she had to finish quickly to get Maura help.

"Yeah, see about that, there is just one little problem. I love her and my confidential informant found the witness that escaped during the operation that got my brother and mother killed. Doyle didn't kill them, I've heard. You set Doyle up, and You were the one who blew a casket and killed them. Now I know the truth of why your ass isn't still in Russia. Your father knew they couldn't have someone like you ruining operations and risking the connections with other mobs. See my family. They run everything including your family, you piss my family off and you're a dead man. Now you've pissed me off and tried knocking a good man to my father's business. You're really good at setting people up, and you would have been in the clear with this if you just didn't fuck with me."

Jane grabbed Maura's cellphone and called Frost.

"Yeah, we have two people down. Doyle and Detective Vetrov. I'm taking Maura in and I'll call you where we are later." She didn't bother to let him respond and slipped the phone in her pocket.

"And now, some medical knowledge." She kicked Vetrov to where he laid face down on the ground and she put her foot on his back. If I shoot in the cervical area of your spine, you're quadriplegic if you even get the chance to see the light of day again." She lowered her gun to the middle part of his back. "Now if I shoot you here." She jabbed the gun into his back. "You either die a slow and painful death and if you live you're paraplegic. Now I don't want anyone feeling they need to help you because you can't move your arms, so right here is good." She pulled the trigger of the shot gun and watched as the bullet rip through his spine. "Now, don't ever lay a hand on Dr. Maura Isles. Don't you even come near her, because next time you won't get the chance to even be lucky enough to even touch her. I'll land a bullet right between your eyes."

She walked over to Maura and lifter her good arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Maura we gotta get you help. Stay with me, hun."

She was able to get Maura into her car. When the brunette got in she b-lined it to the hospital where she had the best connections. On the way Maura was falling in and out of consciousness.

"Jane, your seats." She was able to mutter out. She was worried that she was getting blood on the leather of Jane's fancy car. She knew that Jane had saved her and was thankful, but the thing she couldn't understand was why.

Jane heard the honey blonde's words and smiled. "I love you more then the seats in this car, Maura. Don't worry about it, just stay with me, stay awake."

**A/N: Woo Hoo! I know :) lol Thank you so much for holding on. There is a few more chapters (Maybe 3 more) I hope you all enjoy. I love the reviews and support as always! and feel free to leave more ! You all are awesome. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Extremely short chapter I know. I wanted this as is, because I needed to update but also This is a small transition and need it to be done like this. I will have the next chapter posted before tomorrow :) Don't worry. Thank you so much as always for the support and love! Keep it coming, it's what drives these stories :) **

* * *

Hospital Beds

Jane arrived at the hospital with a crash. She was holding Maura in her arms as she quickly pushed through the E.R. Doors. "Quick, get a stretcher! She needs to go into an O.R. Now!" She yelled at the young woman who was stationed at the E.R. Desk.

"Name? Also, I'm going to need you to fill this questionnaire out before we are able to do anything." The woman replied back rudely.

"Tell your damn boss that Jane Rizzoli is here and needs a god damn surgeon _now_." Jane clenched her teeth. Maura had passed out and every second was becoming more fatal.

The woman rolled her eyes and punched a few numbers on her phone. "Some lady here...uh...said her name was Jane Rizzoli..." The man must of hung up because the woman was now staring at her phone like it had bit off a chunk of her ear.

"Well, I guess he doesn't care. Now please fill this out." The woman shoved the clipboard over the counter.

"You're fired, just so you know." Jane left the clipboard, and kicked the the E.R. door Open.

"You can't-"

"Shut up! She can do whatever the hell she wants and she's right you're fired." The man that was on the phone was now at the side of Jane with a stretcher and a whole operating team to escort Maura.

When they got to the O.R., the surgeon informed Jane that she wasn't allowed into the room. "Okay, that's fine, but please take care of her, she's all I have." Jane pleaded and walked to the waiting room.

The man that came to the rescue had heard Jane's final plea, followed her and sat with her.

"Why are you doing this? Do you know who the hell that is in there? You should have left her where she was, if BPD fines out what you've done to their Chief Medical Examiner, you're a goner." The man looked to try and read Jane's face.

"Alex...I need a medical chopper." Jane bit at her lower lip as she tried to hold back her tears. An overwhelming emotion came over her. She never felt so worried in her life, even when her mother and younger brother were killed. Maura was special to her and had recently worked her way into the brunette's heart.

Alex was able to read the whole story from Jane's face. "Oh no, baby girl." He sighed and knew right then. "Of course you didn't do this, you love her don't you?"

"What?" And for the first time in her life, she had a definite answer of how she felt. She nodded as a tear slipped passed her eye lashes. "Yeah, Alex. I do. So fucking much, if she dies...I-I don't know what I'll do." The brunette slipped her face in her hands and Alex rubbed her back.

"She'll be okay. We'll get that chopper ready for you so once she is out of the O.R. you two can be on your way."

Jane knew that she could always count on Alexander. He was like a brother who could patch her right up, literally and in a philosophical sense. He was a renowned head E.R. surgeon at the local Boston hospital, and had always welcomed her and her family with open arms. He never judged and was always there to meet the demands of the Rizzoli's, and do exactly as they requested. She never knew why but she knew it had something to do with their parent's history together.

She nodded with her head still in her hands.

"Okay, good. I'm going to go fix your heart up now. So, if you'll excuse me." Alex gave one last pat and left to assist with Maura's surgery.

After a few hours had passed it was time to board the medical chopper.

Alex helped Jane with securing Maura and the stretcher onto the helicopter and then watched as the brunette took her seat.

Alex leaned over Maura and said, "Make sure you take care of her heart once you're awake, love. Jane, has never looked so happy. I think she's found a reason to do good in her life, instead of being a tough ol' gangster." Alex laughed and gave a final look at Jane. "You be safe now, okay?" Alex smiled at the brunette and backed out of the helicopter.

Jane rolled her eyes with a smile. "Sure thing, Boss."


End file.
